Dangerous
by JiraiyasGirl
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday and she out celebrating. Her so-called friends are plotting to get her as drunk as possible, and she's not sure but she thinks her former sensei just hit on her.


_Well...this is my first KakaSaku I usually stick to JirTsu, but felt compeled while listening to the radio. Please be kind!! (A.N: SORRY I JUST PREVIEWED THIS AFTER I POSTED AND REALIZED A PARAGRAPH AND A HALF WERE MISSING. THIS SHOULD MAKE MORE SENSE NOW.)_

* * *

Turning 20 was a big deal for Haruno Sakura. Being the goody, goody she was she observed the official law which stated you had to be 20 to enter clubs and consume alcohol despite the fact that this rule didn't really apply to Shinobi. Therefore after about an hour of arriving at club Maboroshi the now legal kounoichi was on a one way trip to smashed town. Her so called friends, as she would refer to them later, had made it their mission to have her dancing topless on the table if at all possible. Okay, it was just Naruto and Ino, but they each had their own demented reasons.

Silver hair swept through the crowd with the kind of suave air that made everyone take notice. Every woman and even some of the men were staring at the debonair masked man as he swaggered his way to the bar. Now Kakashi was never the club type preferring the more intimate setting of the pub where you could actually hold a conversation, or in his case listen to one. This however, was a special occasion as his only female student was the first of team 7 to come of age. Besides how many times do you get to witness the almost always perfect Sakura wasted. He sure as hell didn't want to miss the show he was sure was going to ensue.

Choruses of "Kanpai!!" could be heard over the loud driving beat of the music as most of the Rookie 9 saluted the birthday girl for the nth time that night. Kakashi could see the slight stagger as Ino dragged the pink haired birthday girl for one of those teasing girl on girl grind and dance sessions. The elite shinobi shook his head and chuckled as he laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder in greeting. "Kakashi-Sensei, you made it! I didn't think you would come" the boisterous blonde shouted in his former sensei's ear.

"How could I miss it, this is a one in lifetime event." He answered cheerfully. "Which part? Her becoming legal or her getting completely trashed?" Naruto replied with a mischievous grin. Kakashi just shook his head with disbelief and walked away from his former charge to get himself a drink.

Another hour passed before a very giggly green eyed medic found her sexy ex-sensei knocking back Sho-chu at the bar. "Kashi-Sensei" she slightly slurred out. "Ahhh…Sakura-Chan, Happy Birthday! Can your poor old sensei buy his favorite kounoichi a celebratory drink?" Quickly she nodded her head and plopped on the stool next to him. Although he was dressed casually tonight in jeans and a fitted black button down shirt he was still the copy nin and that alone kept the stools on either side of him empty. The bartender handed her a frosty fruity drink that tasted like candy which she suddenly chugged down like a woman possessed. A silver eyebrow arched at the breakneck speed Sakura sucked down her drink, but figured it was her day let her enjoy it. Now Kakashi himself was a veteran drinker but Sho-chu always made him lose his inhibitions and fast. Already having consumed four he knew he should stop soon or fear hearing about what he did tomorrow from other instead of remembering it himself. Pulling out of his thought he noticed Sakura impatiently staring at him. "I'm sorry; did you say something just now?"

"I said I love this song, let's dance please" she begged while batting her thick black lashes at him. Sighing heavily he gave in know he could never resist those sea foam eyes sober let alone with a buzz. Grabbing his hand she led the reluctant copy nin into the throng of grinding bodies under the flashing disco lights. Turning smoothly she now had her back to him and began to grind. It was at this moment Kakashi thought this might be a bad idea especially since her mini skirt, which Ino had no doubt picked out, was starting to creep up. 'On second thought…who the hell's gonna remember tomorrow' assuming the 'See no evil, Hear no evil' mentality his hands found their way to her hips.

Turning her back around to face him he began to grind back. Leaning over so his masked lips hovered near her ear he asked in a husky voice "Sakura-Chan, have you always been this attractive?" while enjoying the pretty blush spreading across her cheeks. The last beats of the song they were dancing to faded out and Kakashi ran his index finger along Sakura's jaw line and whispered again in her ear "You're dangerous, you know that?" and walked away before she knew what happened. Five minutes later Naruto and Ino found the dazed birthday girl in the same dazed stupor Kakashi had left her in on the dance floor.


End file.
